


A Day in the Life

by Vodka112



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: Rovino is working late so Antonio entertains their daughter with a story.





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime between 2012-2015.

“Papa?”

“Yes, darling?”

Father and daughter sprawled out on the rugs, blankets and pillows by the fireplace. Antonio had just finished reading the story of the turtle and the rabbit. The child yawned while Antonio rubbed his eyes in a vain attempt to stay awake.

“Read me another story, Papa,” she said.

Antonio glanced at the clock on the mantel. It read half past ten. Antonio bit his lip. He knew how futile it is to turn and look at the front door, expecting Rovino to come home.

“I’m sorry, princess, but you need to sleep,” Antonio replied. He made to stand up when his child grabbed at his sleeves.

“But Papa, I want one more story!” the child pleaded, “Please, just one last story?”

Antonio had never been good at not spoiling their child.

“Alright, just one last story,” he said as he snuggled back into the pillows. The child’s eyes seemed to sparkle with awe. She burrowed back into Antonio’s side, pressed against his chest. “You won’t read with me, sweetheart?”

“No,” was the child’s sleepy reply. Her hair curl tickled Antonio’s neck when she moved. Antonio smiled down at her and kissed her brow. He reached for the book, and started to read aloud.

“Once upon a time, there was a toro and a churro…”

* * *

Rovino let out a long sigh. Management was hell that day; too many stupid people, noisy people, slow people and chatty people. Thankfully, that meant Rovino could yell at them, which he did. He hadn’t spared a single worker. His throat hurt but he had secured a shipment to his restaurants in Rome and a new partnership with a nice winery up north. This purchase should keep them in the green for the approaching season.

He put the key silently in the lock and twisted. He opened it slowly, careful of the creaking sound it can occasionally emit. Just as quietly, he tiptoed into the house and closed the door behind him. He stripped himself of his coat, hat, gloves and shoes. Then he made his way softly into the living room.

He was tired and cold to notice anything but the dying flames in the fireplace. He thought he’d lose his nose to the cold while he was outside.

What greeted him was a pile of blankets and fluffy pillows… and his family curled around each other.

_His family_. Rovino felt the sides of his mouth twist in a smile. He never got used to calling them like that. But that was— _is_ what they are: a family.

He laid his head next to Antonio’s on the pillow as he ruffled his child’s hair. _His princess_. Her hair was getting long. Maybe she’ll want to cut it soon.  He touched his forehead to Antonio’s and closed his eyes. Maybe, just this once, he would sleep in his expensive work clothes, before Antonio started scolding him for spending long hours at work.


End file.
